That's Magically Unpredictable!
by Griffin of Malik
Summary: A typical YYH Mary Sue fanfic with a twist-you already know what's going to happen. That's why it's so magically unpredictible!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or Kurama. This is my first YYH fic, and it's a humor one-shot about Mary Sues. Her name is Mary Sue XD L-Seph was telling me about how much YYH fics suck, because most of them are about a girl *finger notations* magically falls in love with Kurama or Hiei and they magically fall in love back. Then, to make it worse, they somehow wind up part of their past *finger notations* magically. And then they have to save the world from evil. I'm not knocking anyone's story, because it's not my story, it's theirs right? So I'm not talking about anyone's story, I'm just trying to make ya'll laugh, so I hope you enjoy.

**L-Seph**: ^_^ Co-authored by me of course!

**That's Magically Unpredictable!!**

Mary Sue: Hello Kurama!!

Kurama: Oh my, aren't you beautiful?

Mary Sue: *is beautiful* Thank you. Let's fall in love!!

Kurama:………I don't see why not. *doesn't see why not*

*they fall in love*

Mary Sue: Yay! We're in love!!

Kurama: Yes, yes we are.

Mary Sue: Guess what? I *magically* go to your school!

Kurama: That's so magically unpredictable!!!

Mary Sue: I know!! And also, I'm *magically* part of your past!!

Kurama: Really? Which magical part?

Mary Sue: Does it really matter? We're in love!

Kurama: That's so so true!

****

Kary Sue: Hi Hiei!

Hiei: Hn.

Kary Sue: Let's fall in love!!

Hiei: Ok, but first I have to be extremely mean to you, because you have to break down my defensive emotional barriers that were set up from my obvious lack of childhood.

Kary Sue: Aw I understand.

Hiei: No you don't. Go away.

Kary Sue: Um, have you started being mean yet?

Hiei: You can't tell? Of course I've started.

Kary Sue: Oh ok!

****

Kurama: I'm confused. What do we do now?

Mary Sue: Now we express our undying love for each other!!

Kurama: ^_^ *expresses undying love for Mary Sue*

Mary Sue: *expresses undying love for Kurama*

****

Kary Sue: Hiei, you must stop being mean, for it is hurting my feelings!

Hiei: Ok. *stops being mean* Now what?

Kary Sue: Now you examine me closely, and find out I'm not so bad, and magically fall in love with me!

Hiei: *examines her closely, finds out she's not so bad, magically falls in love with her*

Kary Sue: Yay! We're in love!! 

*are in love*

Kary Sue: Now let's find Kurama and Mary Sue so that we can share a brief moment of blissful happiness.

Hiei: Ok.

****

Kurama: Oh, look. There's Hiei.

Mary Sue: You know, Kary Sue and I are human half-demons.

Hiei: You don't say. Well, that's unexpected.

Fairy Sue: I'm in love with Koronue!!

Koronue: And I'm in love with Fairy Sue!! We've been watching you guys, and we decided that this looks like fun!

Mary Sue: ^_^ The more the merrier! Would anyone like to express their undying love for Yuusuke, Koenma, or Kazuma?

Aery Sue: I love Yuusuke!!

Yuusuke: And I love Aery Sue!!

Terry Sue: I love Koenma!!

Koenma: And I love Terry Sue!!

Berry Sue: I love Kazuma!!

Kazuma: And I love Yukina!!

Berry Sue: -.-

Parry Sue: I love Touma!!

Touma: I love icicles!!

Parry Sue: -.-

Mary Cherry: I love Jin!

Jin: And I love Lucky Charms! Hearts, stars and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons! Pots of gold and rainbows, and me red balloons! Catch me Lucky Charms, they're magically delicious!

Kurama: *clears throat* I'm sorry, this story is about Hiei and I and our Mary Sues.

Koronue: O.O But you haven't seen me in ages!

Jin: And I love me Lucky Charms! See? *wiggles his ears* 

Kurama: You can wait!! And Jin, that's entertaining, but I would like to know how this story ends!!

*Koronue, Yuusuke, Koenma, Kazuma, Jin, Touma, Perry Sue, Mary Cherry, Terry Sue, Berry Sue, Fairy Sue, and Aery Sue exit*

Mary Sue: Now we must save ningenkai from an unspoken evil!! Doom………o_O

Doom: *is unspoken evil, is unspoken, is evil*

Kurama: Well, isn't that interesting? O.O Uh-oh. *transforms into Youko Kurama*

Youko Kurama: I'm free I'm free!!

Larry Sue: I love you Youko!!

Youko Kurama: O.O I don't love you. *begins humping Mary Sue*

Hiei: Kary Sue, in some unexpected plot twist that no one saw coming, I have decided to leave you!

Kary Sue: Why?

Hiei: Because I am battling with my inner emotions of choosing between my love for you and my cold outer exterior! 

Kary Sue: Aw, Hiei. I am sad! *is sad*

Hiei: You're sad? How unpredictable! I shall leave you to being sad now, because I have clearly chosen my cold outer exterior over my love for you! *leaves, comes back only seconds later* Kary Sue, why are you crying?

Kary Sue: Because you left me for your cold outer exterior!

Hiei: But I am back, for I have realized the error of my ways! *has realized the error of his ways* I will now recite some cheesy line from a demon proverb in an attempt to get you to come back to me! *recites cheesy line*

Kary Sue: *in an unpredictably sweet voice* Oh Hiei, that was the best cheesy line I've ever heard! I shall declare my undying love for you now! *declares undying love for Hiei*

Hiei: I shall follow suit! *follows suit* Now I'll kiss you, and promise never to leave your side!

*they kiss*

Doom: Now I shall intervene, and kill Mary Sue and Kary Sue, because I am unspoken, and I am evil!! *kills Mary Sue and Kary Sue*

Kurama: No!!!! *falls to Mary Sue's side* You promised to never leave me!! *tear drops*

*Kurama's tears *magically* bring Mary Sue back to life*

Mary Sue: Neat trick. Now together we shall defeat Doom with the power of love!!

*Power Of Love starts playing in the background*

Hiei: Ooh! I want Kary Sue back!! *tears fall on Kary Sue, but winds up piercing her heart because they are jewels* Oh spoony, I forgot about that. Now I shall take you to my sister who has magical healing powers and she shall bring you to life with some forgotten about remedy for dead people that's been passed down through generations of my ancestors and has never before been used until now!

Kurama: *gasps* Why Hiei, that is SO unpredictable!!!

Hiei: I know!! *leaves with Kary Sue*

There comes time when you face the toughest of fights

Searching for a sign, lost in the darkest of nights

The wind blows so cold, standing alone before the battle's begun

Yet deep in your soul, the future unfolds

As bright as the rays of the sun!

Hiei: *comes back with  very live Kary Sue* o_O Isn't this the wrong anime for that song?

You've got to believe in the power of love

You've got to believe in the power of love

The power of love

Kary Sue: Oh, but Hiei, it is talking about the same thing is it not?

There's a light that flows from your heart

It's a chain reaction, and nothing will keep us apart

Stand by my side, there's nothing to hide

Together, we'll fight to the end

Hiei: That's so magically unpredictably true!

Take hold of my hand and you'll understand

What it really means to be friends

Doom: No, how could you have come back? That's so magically unpredictable! 

Kurama: Nothing can beat the power of love ^_^

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of 

Mary Sue: That's right!

Kary Sue: Hiei, in an unpredictable plot twist, I am pregnant!! 

Kurama: O-o Hiei, you naughty boy.

Hiei: -_-; Yes, and our child is destined to take over the world, unless we kill them. 

Kary Sue: But it will be hard choosing between our love for them and everyone else's lives. 

Hiei: No, it won't. We're going to kill the child. 

Kurama: But first, we must kill Doom o_O

Doom o_O: I'm not going anywhere!! Fear me and floss daily!!

Mary Sue: What an unpredictable choice of words!! Now we must gather our magical powers to defeat Doom o_O! And Kary Sue and I must die so that you and Hiei can live on.

Kurama: No, you can't!!!!! 

Kary Sue: I don't die, just you.

Mary Sue: Hn? Oh, that's right. Sorry about that. *gathers her magical powers to defeat Doom o_O, and dies so that Kurama can live on*

Kurama: No!! That's the second time you have died today!!

*My Heart Will Go On starts playing in the background*

Kurama: No!!!

Kary Sue: Don't worry, Kurama, Yukina will help us.

Hiei: No, Yukina is unpredictably worn out from bringing you back to life. 

Kary Sue: Oh, darn It!

Kurama: No wait, I just remembered!! I have A Magical Healing Plant that will bring her back!! *pulls plant out of pocket, it brings her back*

Mary Sue: Rapture!! I'll never leave your side again! 

Kary Sue: Now let's all live happily ever after!

*they all live happily ever after*

Hiei: Which is just magically unpredictable!

Mary Sue: ^_^ Owari, ningen people!!

*****

Griff: Well, I hope you got as many laughs off of this story reading it as I did writing it. Like I said, this is my first YYH fic (I did say that, right?), so I hope you liked. Again, I'm not talking about anyone's story; I respect all authors, and their work, and I'd like it if they respect-get off my leg Mynx!! You're not made of feathers, ya know! Sorry, the cat was sitting on me. *glares at cat* As I was saying, I respect all authors and their work, so I'm not dicing anyone's stories. Really, I've never read any stories like that. L-Seph was telling me about them, so I figured I could make it humorous. I hope you liked once again, and you can flame me if you like. But please be tactful, or I might do something stupid ^_^

Kurama: What is it with you and pointless bishonen abuse?

Griff: O-O Why, Kurama, that's not very humble. Calling yourself beautiful like that.

Kurama: -.-


End file.
